


babies and daddies

by limon_juice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Avengers Family, Baby Tony, Bucky needs a hug, Cribs, Crying James "Bucky", Crying Tony Stark, Cuddling, Daddy Phil, Daddy Steve, Daddy Thor, Diapers, Infantilism, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Loki, Little!Tony, M/M, Nickcnames, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Pullups, Spanking, Thumb-sucking, Tickling, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wetting, baby bucky, baths, big brother Bucky, bottles, cries, little brother Tony, toddler Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limon_juice/pseuds/limon_juice
Summary: Steve admits that it is sometimes difficult to take care of two babies, but despite all he loves them with all his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an age play story so I'll give it the best and hope you like it...

It was dark under his crib. That was where Tony was hiding from his Daddy. Why? It was bath time and, unlike Bucky, Tony was not a big fan of getting wet. That made bath time a nightmare for Steve. After searching the whole tower, a few laughs led him into the Bucky and Tony's nursery. 

"Tony, let's go. It's bath time." Steve said tiredly as he looked under the crib for his baby. 

"No Daddy!" Steve sighed. 

"Baby, please. We do this every night."

"No!" Tony's favorite word. 

"Please, I will be quick and Bucky is waiting to play with you before bedtime." 

"No!" Oh, God help Steve. 

"Maybe you don't want to go play with Bucky..." Steve said as he got up and walked towards the door.

Tony, hearing the words of his daddy quickly came out from underneath his crib. Steve caught him and picked him up. Tony just hid his face in Steve's neck. 

"Daddy, wait I'll take a bath!" Tony cried frantically, fists rubbing at his eyes. 

"Hey, do not cry Baby, it's all good. I know you want to play with Bucky. I'll bathe you quickly and you can go play with him. He's waiting for you in the living room." Steve always bathed Tony and Bucky separately, it was easier. While Tony was hiding he quickly bathed Bucky and then went to look for his other baby.

Steve led Tony to the bathroom where he quickly stripped him of his clothes, leaving him alone in his diaper while he prepared the tub. When it was at a good temperature he removed Tony's diaper and placed him inside. He put some toys in the tub, hopefully so Tony could get distracted. Steve started first with his hair while Tony was hypnotized by a yellow duck that made noises when squeezed.   
He scrubbed soap all over his baby's body, leaving it clean and free of dirt.

"Daddy wook!" Said a happy Tony, squeezing his toy so it quack. 

"Yeah, I see Baby. A cute duck." Tony just giggled and continued playing, splashing it in the water. 

Steve finished bathing Tony and wrapped him in a light blue towel, taking him to the nursery. There he changed him, first dressing him in his diaper and pajamas, then putting a pacifier into Tony's lips. He started sucking happily, smiling at the comfort. Steve held him in his arms and took him to the living room where Bucky was patiently waiting for them.

"Let's play with your brother, Sweetheart." said Steve encouragingly. 

Tony just giggled, happy he was going to see his Bucky.


	2. Brothers game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony play for a while before bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like

Steve took Tony into the room where Bucky had already started entertaining himself alone. All his blocks scattered the floor while he destroyed his towers. Tony made his hands toward the blocks and Steve slowly put him on the floor where he immediately starts crawling towards them. But before his grabby hands reached the toys he was stopped by Bucky.

"No!" said Bucky adamantly. Tony's eyes began to fill with tears as Steve immediately addressed Bucky.

"Bucky please do not be rude with your brother." Steve said using his special daddy voice. 

"Sowwy Tony." Bucky apologized and continued his fun together with his brother. Steve contentedly headed to the kitchen to prepare two bottles for his babies.

***

"Wook Tony, put this one here." Bucky said happily. They were building a big block tower. "Yeah, very good." He encouraged with a smile. 

Things were fine for the moment until Tony turned to pick up a green block and heard the sound of blocks falling. Bucky had collapsed the tower with a single kick. He immediately began to cry, but made sure to show his brother how upset he was. 

***

Steve has just finish with the two bottles when he suddenly hear the cries of some not very happy littles. He quickly ran to the room where Bucky was crying, a reddened mark on his arm. He ran towards his daddy while Tony sadly looked at them from one of the corners.

"What happened here?" Steve asked, patting Bucky's head. 

"Tony bit me Daddy! Hurts!" Bucky cried, holding tight to his daddies chest.

"Shh, it's okay calm down, Baby. Show Daddy where it hurts." Bucky refused to speak and instead raised his hands to be lifted by his Daddy. Steve complied and walked over to Tony, who still had some tears in his eyes. He lifted Tony and took both his babies to the sofa where he sat each on one of his legs.

"Ok, now that both of you are calm could you please explain what happened, babies?" Steve said. 

"I was picking up a green block and Bucky tumble my tower." Tony began. 

"Was my tower too." Bucky interrupted stubbornly, his arms crossed. 

"Please calm down you two. Tony you are going to have ten minutes in the corner for biting Bucky. Bucky you will have five for throwing the tower down." Both children seemed ready to complain but the look of their Daddy was enough to leave them speechless. The two both dragged their feet on the way to the corners. After the time finished, Steve called both of his children and took them to the nursery. There he gave them their bottles and put them in their cribs. It had been a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading it


	3. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter and now that I'm on vacation i will update more often now

Today was a rainy day, and the only thing that meant was that the little family would be stuck inside the tower. For Bucky it meant that his baby brother would be asleep for most of the day. 

"Daddy, can I go play now?" Bucky asked, whining for the third time that day. 

"Buddy, I already told you no, it's raining and I don't want you to get sick." Steve said placing Bucky in his lap on the couch. 

"But Daddyyy, I'm bored!" Frustrated tears fell from Bucky's eyes and slid down his cheeks. 

"Hey don't cry Baby, Daddy doesn't like to see his baby sad. Do you want a warm bottle of milk?" Asked Steve, trying to comfort Bucky. 

The baby only nodded his head, still crying and rubbing at his eyes. Steve stood with Bucky in his arms and made his way through the kitchen. He then started preparing the bottle, fixing up another in case Tony woke up. When he finished he headed back to the room, settling Bucky in his arms and placing the bottle in his mouth. He began to suck, warm milk flowing down his throat. His eyes slowly closed in comfort; in no time he was fully asleep in Steve's arms. Steve slowly stood and took his sleeping baby to the nursery where Tony was still sleeping. He put Bucky in the crib next to Tony and left without making the slightest noise, walking to the living room he needs to do make some calls.

***  
The feeling of someone tugging his hair caused Bucky to slowly open his eyes. He found some mischievous green  
eyes watching him.

"Bucky, you up, come play with Loki! Up! Up! Up!" Ecstatic, Loki started to scream. 

Bucky was a bit confused, he did not like being woken up so roughly. He soon started crying and calling his daddy. Worried, Loki got scared and started to cry too. Both Thor and Steve rushed to the room and tried to calm the upset babies. 

"Loki, I told you not to disturb the babies!" Thor said admonishingly while embracing Loki. 

"Sorry, Daddy. Loki wanna play with Bucky. I didn't want him to cry." Loki said through his tears, sniffling quietly. 

"Okay, try to calm down, Baby. Everything is fine. I apologize for this, Steve." Thor said while rubbing the top of Loki's dark hair. 

"Oh, don't worry about it. I already wanted to wake him up anyway." Steve looked down to Bucky, patting his shoulder gently. "Hey buddy, you're okay. Look, it's Loki. He just wanted to play   
with you."

After some time, Bucky managed to calm down, asked to be put down to go play with Loki.

"Not yet, Baby. I need to change you of that wet nappy and then you can go play." Steve said, resting Bucky on top of the changing table. Thor and Loki left the room to give the two some privacy. 

Steve made quick work of the job, removing the wet nappy and wiping his bum with ease. He finished by applying some cream and dressing him in a new nappy. 

"Daddy where's Tony?" Bucky asked, realizing the crib was empty. 

"He's in the living room watching a movie and drinking his bottle." Steve said, lifting Bucky in his arms and taking him to the living room. Tony sat contentedly on Thor's lap, drinking his bottle while Loki leaned on his daddy, hugging his plush goat. Loki noticed that his cousin arrived and he started to jump towards him eagerly. Steve dropped Bucky to the floor, where he smiled and ran towards Loki. 

"Bucky! Loki is sorry he wake you up!" Loki was almost screaming, he was so loud. 

"Loki, please calm yourself. You're much too loud." Thor said, adjusting tony in his lap. 

"Sorry, Daddy." Loki whispered, a glimmer still in his eyes. 

"Come with me, Loki. Let's play!" Bucky said, grabbing Loki's hand and leading him to his play room. 

The two boys played for almost three hours nonstop until Thor arrived.

"Hey, boys." Thor said warmly. 

"Hi Uncle Thor, hi Daddy." The two said in unison. 

"Loki has to go?" Bucky asked, a pout forming on his lips. 

"Not yet, you still have another hour left to play. I just came to see if Loki needed to use the potty."

Loki thought on this for a moment. He really needed to go, but he was having fun with Bucky so he simply shook his head.

"Alright then. Tell me when you need it, goodbye, Baby." 

"Bye, Daddy." Loki waved as Thor left the room. 

Loki and Bucky happily continued playing. Quickly the pressure on Loki's bladder got worse and he wanted to call for his daddy. But as he stood to go he felt like his pants were dampening without his control. Loki felt his eyes fill up with tears. Months had passed since his last accident, and now he was uncomfortable in his wet pants   
and wanted his daddy. He started to cry loudly. 

Thor came immediately at the sound of his cries, Steve followed him with Tony in his arms. Thor raised a sobbing Loki and wiped away his tears as he put him on the floor and helped him remove his wet pants.

"Baby, do not cry. Accidents happen, I still love you, baby boy. Don't worry, Daddy is going to clean you." 

"S-sorry, D-daddy. I'm a bad boy, Daddy." Loki stumbled his words through his tears. 

"Don't say that, baby boy. You're still good, you just made a bad decision. Daddy still loves you." Thor said, carrying his baby to the nursery. 

Thor headed for the diaper bag only to remember that he did not have extra underwear.

"Oh sorry, baby boy. I forgot to bring extra undergarments." Thor said apologetically. 

"Everything alright?" Asked Steve from the other side of the room. 

"I forgot to bring extra undergarments for Loki." Thor explained, rubbing at the back of his head, wondering what he should do. 

"Hey, he can use one of my and Tony's nappies." Bucky offered helpfully. 

"NO! I'm a big boy, I don't use nappy." Loki cried, stomping his feet on the floor. 

"Daddy says I'm a big boy too. It's just that sometimes I need more help just like Tony." Bucky said. 

"Please Baby, Bucky doesn't care it's just until we get home." Thor pleaded with Loki. 

"Fine, Daddy but I'm still a big boy." Loki said grumpily, crossing his arms. 

"Of course you are. Now, let Daddy change you." Thor said, putting Loki on the changing table. He cleaned him well   
and secured a new nappy around his waist. 

"Thank you, Daddy. Love you." Loki said, much more calm. 

"Love you too, baby boy." Thor replied with a smile. 

Loki and Bucky spent the rest of the afternoon playing without any more incidents. When the time came for loki and Thor to leave, both cousins said their goodbyes with tears. Not too many, for they would soon see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accept ideas and if anyone have any requests i'm open to anything jajaja thanks for reading


	4. Tummy troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes babies get sick of their little tummies, but daddy always knows what's best for their babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving for soo long, I hope you like tha chapter and I hope to update soon...enjoy

It was a bright morning at the Strak Tower.

Steve was fast asleep in his bed, with a baby at his side. Bucky had refused to go to sleep in his own crib the previous night and to avoid a possible tantrum Steve decided that when Tony was asleep he would take Bucky to his bed.

Out of nowhere the baby monitor came to life causing bucky to shudder in Steve's arms for silence.

Steve ran his hands through Bucky's hair whispering things in his ear until his baby fall asleep again, his pacifier happily in his mouth.  
Steve sighed and saw the clock, it was barely seven o'clock in the morning, so Steve found it unusual for Tony to be awake, when normally Tony gets up at nine in the morning just like Bucky.  
Steve headed quickly to see why he had Tony awake at this hour of the morning. Upon entering the nursery Steve was struck with a strong smell coming from Tony's diaper who was standing in his cradle holding the bars with one hand and the other Wanting his dad to lift him.

"Hey do not cry angel, shhh everything will be fine love calm down" Steve Lifted Tony in his arms, the baby hiding his head in Steve's neck

"Daddy want off" Tony cry in Steve neck

Steve did not understand at first until he saw one of Tony's hands traveling to his diaper.

"Oh baby, do not worry daddy's gonna get you out of that nasty diaper"

Steve headed for the change table and carefully placed Tony.

"Wait here baby, I'm coming"

Tony watched as Steve went to his crib and from there he took Tony's pacifier who immediately began to move asking for the pacifier that then Steve put in his mouth. Tony stood still and sucked the object in his mouth happily.

Steve proceeded to remove Tony's diaper, and seeing the gift that Tony had left for Steve understood why his baby's crying and displeasure. He was sick of his little tummy.

"Aww baby, your little tummy does not feel good eh, do not worry daddy will make you feel better, but first let me clean you I bet that diaper does not feel very good"

Tony just nodded as he let his daddy clean it. Once the change was over, Steve reloaded Tony in his arms.

"how about we go to my room and have cuddles with Bucky and Daddy"

Tony just nodded, then leaned his head back on Steve's shoulder.  
Upon arriving in the room Steve arranged Tony next to him and then placed in the middle of both. That way your babies would feel safe in the comfort of your arms.

Later in the morning Steve was in the kitchen preparing waffles for his Little Boys, when he felt a hand pulling his shirt. It was Bucky.

"Hey Little guy whats the matter" Steve ask as he held Bucky in his arms as they headed into the room where both boys were playing with blocks

"Buddy smells" At first Steve did not understand until he came closer to the place where Tony was sitting with a block is his mouth.  
Steve quickly put Bucky on the couch and went to remove the block from Tony's mouth.

"No baby do not put that in your mouth is dirty, and I better change that stinky nappy of yours, that sounds like that baby boy"

Tony did not say anything, just laughed at his daddy before putting his thumb in his mouth.  
"Bucky wait daddy here baby I'll be back quick and we can have breakfast, I'll just go change your stinky brother" To hear that Bucky just laughing before he became distracted by the toys around him.

Steve then took his baby to the changing table and began to change the diaper.

"What happened to you today baby boy, those your little tummy still sick"

"Not feeling good" said Tony

"I see that sweet heart"

Once the change was over, Steve took Tony back and laid him down beside Bucky.  
Steve finished preparing breakfast and catch both babies and sit them in their high chairs. Breakfast was a mess of honey everywhere and chunks of waffles on the floor, but both kids ate and that's enough for Steve to be satisfied.  
After that breakfast Steve took them both to give them a bath to quiet all that honey until their hair had lodged. As he began to undress the children Steve noticed that Tony had again dirtied his diaper. So after the bath Steve would put the two babies to watch a movie and give some medicine to Tony to calm his Little tummy.

Steve put Toy Story and left both children in only the diaper in the room because of the heat was doing that day. He headed to the kitchen where two sippy cups served apple juice, making sure he sank medicine to help Tony.  
Back in the room Steve gave both boys the sippy cup and then settled into the middle of their two babies, each of them placed his head on each of Steve's legs.   
At the end, the three of them fell asleep looking at the film enjoying her company and mutual warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yoy fro reading


	5. Sick babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes care of his babies

The morning in the tower start like any other. Steve was asleep in his room without a care of the world. That until the baby monitor came to life with the stressful cries of two well awake babies who demanded attention.

Steve still half asleep, he got up and quickly went to the nursery. 

-good morning my babies how are you ?- said Steve entering the nursery with a smile on his face but it seems that neither Bucky or Tony were in the mood this morning.

-Daddyyyy!- both babies said making grabbing hands for his Daddy, there diapers were full and wanted then out. 

-calm down baby’s I’m on my way, there you are- Steve pick up Tony first and immediately the baby cries die now that he was in his Daddy arms. 

-how is my sweet baby boy this morning- Steve ask while picking up Bucky how Also end his cries in the moment steve pick him up. 

-Wow I have to smelly babies in my hands haha- Steve say with a smile on his face 

Steve put Tony first in the changing table while Bucky was put in the floor for a moment.

-Daddy up please- Bucky cry 

-Wait a minute baby, I’m just gonna change you’re brother. Both of you are a little a smelly don’t you think- 

-Noo daddy want up- Bucky continue crying 

Steve was trying to change Tony as fast as he could.

-Wow baby are you sick ?- Steve said in the moment he saw the mess in Tony’s diaper. 

Toby just continue to cry. He in effect fell a little icky, he just want his Daddy to make it all better again.

-Icky Daddy- Tony cry 

-Yes baby I can see let’s get you out of this diaper- 

Steve finish Tony change and places the baby in the playpen inside the room. He then took Bucky how was desperate crawling for his dad.

-Shh baby boy calm down you’re gonna make yourself sick sweetie- but it was to late because the moment steve pick up Bucky the baby’s tummy expelled all his   
contents in Steve shirt.

-sowwy Daddy- Bucky cry again 

-No baby don’t worry is fine I’m not mad, come on calm down baby I know you’re sick. Both of my babies are and don’t worry Daddy would take good care of you two. 

Steve clean Bucky taking off his clothes and putting them in the bin of dirty laundry. Then he proceed to change Bucky and put the squirming boy next to his brother in the playpen. 

-Daddy up up up- both babies scream 

-Wait a minute blues I knew to make you some bottles and then me can have some cuddles watching TV.

Steve take the playpen to the kitchen and while the two babies cry steve in lees than five minutes have two bottles with medicine. Steve took his two babies in his arms and put one In each knee. He gave each baby a bottle and they start sucking with hungry. Steve press kisses on each cheek of their children. 

They spend the afternoon watching movies. Steve has to change more that ten diapers that day and has two change three times of shirt because of two upsets tummy’s. 

A whole week was needed for the two babies too be fine again. And steve couldn’t be more happy two have back his two happy and lovely babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I will try to update more so I hope you like


	6. Thor the babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by: Interupptingmoose218  
>  I hope you enjoy it

It results that taking care of two sick babies has his consequences. 

And now Steve was starting to feel headaches, pain all over his body and in some occasions he’s been sick. 

Bruce has take the two little away form the sick man the moment steve start feeling bad. 

-Here steve take this one- said Bruce giving him some Tylenol to Steve 

-Thanks Bruce- Steve took the pill to then fall on his pillow

-how are you feeling ?- Bruce ask 

\- been better. How are my babies- 

-looking forward to see you, They hope you feel better soon so they can give you cuddles- Bruce said 

A smile showed up in steve face. He missed his babies so much but he was sick and a little week to get out of bed. Thanks to the serum he would be able to recover soon but until that he had to rest.

-um? Steve? I have something to tell you but please be calm- Bruce said slowly 

-What's up- Steve answer calm 

-this afternoon i can’t watch tony and Bucky I have some plans. I’m so sorry- 

-Hey Bruce don’t worry I understand. But I have to said I don’t have no one to take care of my two little monsters- Steve laugh 

-what about Wade maybe he can bring Peter- Bruce ask 

-They are busy, Wade had promise Peter today was a “Daddy and baby day”- Steve said 

-and Phil and Clint I’m sure Bucky would be happy to spend some time with Clint- 

-Clint is big today and is with Phil doing some work for Shield- 

-Damn- Bruce curses 

-don’t worry I wold take care of them- Steve did trying to stand up 

-No steve, stay calm Im gonna think of someone. You stay calm and layback- Bruce help Steve get back in bed 

-what about Thor?- Bruce ask 

They know Thor was currently living in Earth. In a little building next to the stark tower. Thor didn’t like the idea of living in the tower cause he want a different environment for Loki so they live close to the team. 

-that sound lien a good idea. Bruce would you help me asking Thor?- Steve ask 

-Steve go to sleep, I would take care of everything. You don’t have to worry just relax-

-Thank you Bruce, thank you so much I will make up yo you. Really.-

-Don’t worry steve, you just rest everything would be fine. Go to sleep- 

-Tell my babies I said love you- 

-I will steve. Rest well- 

***

Bruce left the room and go directly to the living room where he left the two babies in the playpen.

When Bruce enter the living room he was meet with to sad babies. Tony already crying. 

-Hey babies what’s wrong- Bruce ask as he lift Tony 

-buddy was sad, and I was trying to make him happy but I couldn’t. I’m sorry uncle Bruce- Bucky cry 

-No baby please don’t cry is not your fault come on- Bruce lift Bucky with his other hand

The two babies now were crying his eyes out. And Bruce trying everything to calm them down.

-Shh little ones, maybe you’re just tired- 

In that moment the two babies nodded their heads 

-That’s what I thought. How about I make some warm bottles for you two. Okay then wait here in the sofa watch some TV and I will back in no time- 

Bruce rush to the kitchen to prepare to bottles of milk in lest that 10 minuets he was back with the bottles. He put each baby in the playpen, put a Disney movie and give each baby the bottle. The two of them start sucking the warm milk until they fell sleep Hugging each other. 

Bruce take a few pics for Steve to see later. And with the two babies asleep he proceed to call Thor. 

***

-Daddy more juice please- Loki ask going to the kitchen 

-Loki you just finished your third cup. And lunch is almost ready- 

-Please Daddy- Loki said while making adorable puppy eyes 

-Fine just a little and then lunch okay?-

-Okay Daddy thank you- 

Thor filled the cup to then give it to loki who ran happily to the living room to continue playing with his stuffed animals.

 

Thor soon finish making dinner and before he could place the plates with chicken and French fries on the table the phone rang. 

-Hello- Thor ask 

-Hey Thor is me Bruce-

-Hey there fellow, how are you doing my good friend- 

-I’m good thanks for asking- 

-what do I owe your call ?- Thor ask 

-we’ll actually last week Tony and Bucky got sick and consequently Steve got sick to. The babies are fine but Steve need a lot of rest and u can’t watch them thus afternoon and I was wondering if you could come and have like a play date with Tony Bucky and Loki- Bruce said 

-I hope Steve recovers and of course, Loki would be happy to spend some time with the Little’s. we'll be there in an hour- Thor Answered 

-thank you so much Thor-

-Don’t worry dear fellow we will be there soon- 

After hang up the call Thor went to the living room 

-Hey baby ready to eat- Thor said lifting Loki in his hip 

-No Daddy- Loki said annoyed- I’m still playing- 

-you can continue playing after lunch. and guess what we'll do after- Thor ask 

-what Daddy- Loki ask while Thor put him in his High chair-

-We will have a play date with Tony and Bucky!- Thor said exited 

-they are gonna come? I can show them my room it would be fun- Loki said eating some of his chicken

-No baby we are going to the tower but I promise you, once Uncle Steve is all better they can come and you can show them your room- Thor said 

-Okay Daddy- Loki smile 

Soon they finish eating and Loki fun to his room to pack a backpack full of his toys. 

-Ready to go baby ?- Thor ask entering Loki’s room 

-Yes Daddy I’m ready, let’s go let’s go I want to play with Bucky- 

Thor smiled at his little to then carry him in his arms and leave the house.

***

-No Tony stop- Bucky whine as Tony attempts to “Help” Bucky playing with some cars 

-I want that- Tony said pointing to a green car 

-No Tony that’s mine yours is the red one- 

-No I want the green one- Tony at this moment has tears going down his pink cheeks

-Boys what happens now- Bruce said while entering to the living room 

-Buddy want my car- Bucky said 

-I want that- Tony continue crying 

-Tony be nice your brother is playing with that one just wait a little so you can Okay later okay ?- 

Tony just sniffle and cuddle in his uncles arms 

Just then a knock in the door was heard.

-That must be Thor and Loki- Bruce said going towards the door and opening it

-Hey little one- Thor said the moment he saw Tony 

-Hi Uncle Thor- Tony said 

-Hi Tony- a very happy Loki said entering to death for Bucky 

-Thanks for coming I have to go now here- Bruce he said passing Tony in Thor's arms

-Don’t worry friend Bruce everything will be fine- 

-Okay so they already eat lunch so they probably won’t be hungry until later, his bottles are in the fridge and Steve is asleep in the room next to Tony and Bucky nursery. Make sure to change them and...- Bruce was cute by Thor 

-Don’t worry Bruce is not te first time I do this just go- 

-haha you’re right you'll be fine I'll be back at night call me if you have any problems. Bye baby- Bruce said kissing Tony cheek to then leave

-So little man what you wanna do now- Thor ask 

-I wanna go and see daddy, I miss him- 

-Sorry little one anything but that, your Daddy is sick and is better if we let him rest- 

-Okay- Tony said with a little sniffle 

-Why don’t we go and play with Loki and Bucky- 

-Yes please- 

They went to the living room were Loki already had taken all his toys out. Thor placed Tony next to Bucky. 

-play nice you three I will see how is steve-

-Okay Uncle Thor- the two boys said 

-Okay Daddy- Loki answer 

After Thor disappear the Little’s start a game 

-Wanna play hidden- Bucky ask 

-Yes- Loki and Toby said at the same time

-Okay I will count to ten and you will hide I would fine you okay- Bucky said 

Bucky start to count while Loki and Tony run to hide, Tony decided to hide behind the door of the bathroom while Loki decide to hide in the babies nursery. 

-nine...ten!- Bucky yell, he start to look around when he heard some cuddles coming from the bathroom

-Tony i found you- Bucky said as he entered the bathroom watching Tony in the mirror

Toby just erupted in giggles while he ran out of the bathroom being chased by Bucky

-Tony wait I still need to find Loki come and help me- Bucky said 

The two brothers start searching all over the floor. When they decided Loki wasn’t in the same floor they decided to use the elevator to go to other floors. without permission from Thor.

-Loki- Bucky and Tony start screaming all over the floor on the way to their nursery 

They enter to the nursery and Tony went directly to his teddies. But when he was grabbing his teddy he saw something moving inside one of the cribs.

Tony run directly to Bucky who was going out of the nursery.

-what buddy- Bucky said annoyed 

-theres something in that crib- 

Bucky went to take a look but at the moment bucky saw on top of the crib loki jump giving a big scare to both babies who immediately started crying also they wet themselves. 

The smile in Loki face soon disappeared the moment he saw his daddy entering the nursery. 

-What happened here- a very mad Thor ask 

-I’m sorry Daddy I was just playing- Loki said fresh tears going down his cheeks

Thor picks up the two babies. He first change Tony about of that wet nappy and then do the same with Bucky. He then take the Little’s to the playroom. to then take loki to the potty and then bring it back to the playroom. 

While the three of them were playing Thor said 

-Loki do you have something you wanna tell to Tony and Bucky- 

-I’m sorry- 

-we forgive you- each Bucky and Tony give a kiss to Loki cheeks 

-Now you can continue playing-

The tree Little’s ended playing the rest of the afternoon without more inconveniences. And while Thor feed the babies with the warm bottles while Loki nap next to him Bruce arrive. And after he checked on Steve the kids says there good byes. 

-Did you have fun with uncle Thor and Loki- Bruce ask as he change the two babies in their pijamas after having given them a bath

-was funny- they reply in the last minute before they close three eyes.

Bruce just smile and love each baby in a crib before going out the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if anyone have a request you can do it


	7. Late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar is evil for Steve !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY !!!

Steve was tired. It was the middle of the night and Steve was Like really tired. Having two over tired and cranky babies wasn’t a easy task. And all could be avoided if Steve would not have said “yes” to Bucky. 

And it all started that morning.

***

That morning 

Steve enter the nursery with a smile on his face, happy to expend the day with his two Little’s. They were going to have so much fun. But first he needed to wake up his babies. 

Steve first went to Bucky crib to see the baby deep asleep, with a pacifier in his mouth drooling a little, all his hair messed up and a teddy bear in his left hand. In Steve opinion was a beautiful thing to see. It's a shame he had to wake him up, they always look so peaceful when they were asleep. 

“It’s time to wake up baby boy” Steve sing while shaking Bucky a little 

“No daddy I’m tired” was the answer Steve got 

“Oh come on baby today is gonna be a fun day we are going out wouldn’t you like that?” Steve ask, and I’m that moment a very hyper Bucky start jumping in the crib.

“Yes I wanna go out to the park Daddy” Bucky said smiling making grabbing hands for his Daddy 

“Okay then, but first let’s wake up your brother. Wanna help me?” Steve said 

“Yes Daddy” Bucky said still a little tired putting his thumb in his mouth after his pacifier fell in his crib. 

Going over Tony’s crib Steve woke tony up the same way he did with Bucky. 

“Baby is time to wake up we have some things to do today, we are gonna have fun and go to the park!” Steve said excited 

“Yes the park!” Bucky said happily 

Tony sat on his crib looking around a little confused until he spot his Daddy. In that moment he decided he didn’t like the crib anymore, his daddies arms were better. 

“Daddy want out, up! up!” Tony said standing up in the crib making hands into Steve direction.

“Okay baby I will take you in a minute I have to change your brother’s nappy”

Steve went to the changing table and set Bucky down, he made a quick job changing the nappy, cleaning Bucky’s penis and bum then putting some rash cream and finally tapping the a new nappy in the baby. He went to the dresser and took a some jeans and a t-shirt’s for Tony and Bucky. Once Bucky was full dressed he let the little play around the nursery with some toys while he goes to take care of Tony.

“Hi there honey bee” Steve said 

“Hi Daddy” Tony said with a smile on his face 

Steve put Tony in the changing table, changing his nappy that was just wet and then putting clothes on the boy. Both boys have the same shoes and pants but the t-shirts were different. Bucky’s was blue and Tony’s was green. 

Once the two Little’s were ready Steve took them to the kitchen to start breakfasts. He was already ready because of how early he had risen.

He put both boys in their high chairs and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He made some pancakes and orange juice. He put a plate in front of each boys. 

“Okay babies time to eat” Steve said, he usually would help the boys to eat but because he made pancakes he could let them eat by themselves. 

“Yummy Daddy” Bucky said happily with his face covered in honey he put in the pancakes.

“Yesss” Tony said while putting other pancake in his mouth. 

“I’m glad you are enjoying it” Steve respond with a smile 

Once breakfast was finished and both babies clean of the honey, Steve warm up two bottles of milk and give it to the boys,   
then he put them in front of the TV with the bottles while he went to pack a bag with all the things they babies would need. 

While Steve was busy packing Tony and Bucky decide they were boring of watching TV now that their bottles were finished. 

“I’m bored” Tony whines pulling Bucky’s arm a little

“Me too, Wanna go to park” Bucky said standing up and going to search for his Daddy. 

“Hi there baby” Steve said looking at Bucky enter to the room, the pick up the baby and kiss his cheek 

“Daddy let’s go” Bucky said whining 

“Okay we can go, but first we have to put you and you brother in the pushchair so we can go to the park” 

Steve went with Bucky still on his arms to were tony was focused on the TV 

“Tony baby is time to go, come here” 

Tony stand up and when crawling towards his daddy who was setting Bucky in one of the two seats it was a double pushchair. 

Once the two little were set Steve made his way out of the tower and start the ride to they first stop. The mall. Steve was getting out of diapers and food so they need to do some shopping, then he would take the two Little’s to the park. 

***

They arrive to the mall in no time. Steve getting everything he needed while the two babies were happy in their pushchair sucking on his pacifier looking around with amazing eyes. They didn’t went out a lot. Just for missions because Little’s need more protection some times.

“Daddy candys!!!” Tony said when Steve passed through the candy section of the store. 

“I don’t think so baby I know how you and Bucky get when you have candy”

“Daddyyy pleaseee” Bucky said this time 

“Boys I said no” Steve said sternly 

In that moment both babies start crying on the top of his voice, and Steve was getting some stares from people. 

Little’s were normal, all the persons knew about them, is just sometimes the crying of two Little’s could get a little annoying and Steve knew it.

“ Okay Okay if you stop crying I will buy you some candys” Steve said defeated 

And just with those words both babies stop crying, and magically a smile appears on their faces. They could be like that some times but Steve love them the same and some times even more. 

Steve ended buying two candys for each little. Once the shopping had finished Steve went with his babies to the park as he had promised. 

“Okay boys go and have some fun but remember don’t go to far” Steve said letting Tony and Bucky have some fun, while he just sit in one of the chairs and look at his babies running and laughing about silly things. 

Bucky was happy playing with some other Little’s while Tony was catching some bugs. It was cute to see. 

They were in the park for almost an hour until Steve saw it was time for lunch. and probably Tony and Bucky needed a change too. 

“Okay babies time to go” he said while going over tony and picking up the little baby. 

“Love you Daddy” Tony said giving a kiss in Steve cheek 

“Love you too baby boy” Steve said smiling to his boy 

“Bucky time to go” steve calls 

“But Daddy whyyyy!” Bucky said getting sad 

“Because is lunch time come on Baby remember that if you eat everything you can have your candys” Steve said and Bucky immediately put a smile on his face.

***

Thy arrive to the tower only to find Clint and Phil eating lunch already. 

“Hi uncle Steve” Clint said with his face full of spaghetti sauce

“CLINTTT!” Both babies said happily to see their cousin there 

“Oh phil that look great” steve said taking out Tony and then Bucky.

“Thanks, are you hungry” Phil asked 

“Of course, but first I need to change these two smelly babies” steve answer. He went to the nursery and made a quick jog changing both babies. And then went back to Phil and Clint. 

 

Steve put the two babies in their high chairs and put some pasta for each baby. 

They all continue eating until they were full. 

“I’m gonna go give these two a bath. What about you?” Steve ask 

“We are gonna stay here for a while” phil said 

“Okay then Clint do you want to help me clean the babies?” Steve ask to a boring Clint 

“Can I Daddy?” Clint ask 

“Of course baby but be carefully please, in gonna Stay here and clean the dishes” Phil said 

“Okay Daddy bye” Clint said grabbing Bucky’s hand while Steve was carrying Tony. 

The bath was already set thanks to Jarvis and steve start undressing the two babies. And put them into the bath with all the toys surrounding them. Clint was happy to help he really was but he really would enjoy having a bath too.

“Uncle Steve” he ask 

“Yes” 

“Can I come in?” 

“Sure bud clothes off” 

Clint happily take his clothes out and enter the tub with his cousins. The tree of them were having the time of their lives. While Steve was cleaning all the red sauce of their faces. 

“Oh Clint” Phil said entering the bathroom 

“Oh Phil I’m sorry he wanted to enter and I couldn’t said no” steve explain 

“Oh steve don’t worry I’m just glad he took a bath. Thanks Steve” 

“No problem” 

“I’m gonna go and bring some clothes for Clint” Phil said while going to the other floor. 

***

Once the tree Little’s were clean. And Phil came back with Clint’s clothes, they start dressing the boys. 

Steve putting diapers in the two babies and Phil putting a pull up in Clint. Then some pajamas. 

 

the sun had already been hidden and Phil was ready with Clint in his shoulder half asleep. The tree kids play for a while until Clint start rubbing his eyes to much. 

 

“Bye kids see you” Phil said giving each boy a hug 

“Bye uncle Phil” the two babies said.

They watch how Phil leave with Clint.

*** 

“Okay boys is almost bed time what you wanna do?” Steve ask the two babies who were sitting in the room with toys around them.

“Candys” Bucky said 

“Is a little late for that love” Steve said 

“Please Daddy Just one” Bucky said putting the best puppy’s eyes in the world.

“Fine...but just one” 

 

Present time 

And that is the story of how Steve have two overtired Little’s, full of sugar. 

Steve was In the rocking chair a baby in each arm. 

“Shhhh come on baby’s, shhhh” steve said but the two babies continue crying. 

Steve then got and idea, he put the two babies in the big crib he uses when tony wanted to sleep with Bucky and vice versa. The two babies start crying stronger with big fat tears going down their cheeks.

Steve then came back with two bottles of milk. Tony and Bucky start drinking te milk until their eyes start getting closed. 

And when Steve saw the two bottles were empty and the two babies sleep. He change the two bottles for two pacifiers and kiss each baby on the head before going to his own room and fall sleep in the moment his head touch the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading sorry for the long wait


	8. Loki and the mean cream

Thor and Loki were having a relaxing day. The two of them were watching movies. Well more like Thor was watching the movies while Loki play with the toys around him. In one moment Thor turn off the TV 

“Daddyyy whyyy I was watching” Loki protests 

“Baby you weren’t watching” Thor said picking Loki up. 

“Now come on I have to shower, you can continue playing in my room and watching some tv okay” Thor ask 

Loki just smile at his Daddy happy with him.

Thor put Loki in the bed and when the TV was On he went to the bathroom to take a shower. 

“Be good Baby” Thor said before enter the bathroom, the baby monitor with him to be sure that his baby was well. 

***

Loki in the meantime was getting bored. He start looking at his sorrows until he spot a big jar of cream. He got curious about what was In that jar. So crawling into the jar direction Loki took the jar and opened putting on his hands inside. 

“Funny” Loki said to himself, the cream felt good in his hand. He continue playing with the cream. Grabbing and then letting go. 

In one moment Loki start feeling a little itchy inside his nappy, so bringing the hand covered in cream he put the hand inside his nappy and start scratching down there, leaving some cream inside. 

Loki then decided the cream was bored so he put the jar again in his place and continue watching TV, scratching some times his balls and penis that were a little itchy. 

***

When Thor came out of the bathroom already dressed he saw Loki with one hand inside his nappy.

“Baby are you okay, take that hand out please” Thor said picking up Loki and putting the hand out.

“Sorry Daddy is itchy” Loki said scratching himself over the nappy 

“Okay baby let’s see what the problem is” 

Thor put Loki in the changing table and opened the nappy only to find Loki’s balls and penis all red. 

“Oh baby that must hurt” Thor said a little sad for his baby 

“It is Daddy” Loki said trying to scratch himself 

And that’s when Thor look at Loki’s hand. 

“Loki What’s that in your hand, it seems like a cream” Thor ask 

“It’s cream silly Daddy smell so good” Loki said smiling 

And now everything make sense. This wasn’t the first time Loki touched things and then with the dirty hand he touched his privates. The first time Thor was confused and took Loki to the doctor, who told him that Loki’s skin was more sensitive and could get irritated very easily with some products.

“Okay baby wait here remember the cream the doctor give us for This things, I’m going to bring it” Thor went to were the cream was and then he put some on Loki’s genitals. 

“Daddy cold” Loki cry 

“Shhh baby is over” Thor said changing Loki’s nappy and taking his baby to the bed with a warm bottle of milk. 

The two of them spend the rest of the afternoon watching movies and cuddling each other. 

“Love you baby so much” 

“Love you Daddy lots” 

Father and son ended sleeping until the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all the love. 
> 
> If you ever have a suggestion you can ask for it


	9. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days are not good days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and sorry for being gone

-Bucky give it back- Tony yells running chasing his brother 

-No!- Bucky yelled back 

Today was a rare day, both Tony and Bucky has woken up in a more bigger headspace. Bucky was eight and Tony was seven. very close ages. 

The two Little’s were running over all the floor screaming. Steve who was taking a shower didn’t listen to their Little’s screams. 

Bucky who was the one being chased didn’t saw the door in front of him and a big knock of Bucky’s face hitting the door was heard.

everything went silence off a moment. 

Even Steve in the shower. 

-Bucky are you...- Tony was cut 

A loud scream was heard, Steve emerged from the bathroom In some jeans and a shirt, his hair still damp. 

-BOYS WHAT HAPPENED!- Steve said a little angry but at the same time very worried. 

Bucky just continue crying raising his hands wanting his daddy more than ever. 

-Bucky didn’t wanna share- Tony said in a small voice, but enough for Steve to listen. 

He went immediately to Bucky’s side and pick up his baby. Putting a hand under Bucky’s butt. 

-Daddy!!!- Bucky wailed hiding his face in his Daddy’s neck. Getting wet Steve’s shirt. Not that he care anyway. 

-I know I know, come on baby everything is fine your fine shhhh- Steve starts rocking Bucky patting his butt a little. 

-Daddy I’m sowwy- Tony starts to cry making grabby hands for his Daddy too

Now Steve had two crying babies in his arms. 

-Shhh, babies come on is okay. It was an accident it wasn’t anyone’s fault- Steve try to say

-Tony did it!- Bucky accuse form nowhere 

-It wasn’t me!- 

-Boys please, don’t be rude with each other, was an accident- Steve tried to said only to be cut off 

-It was Tony he is mean and I’m not gonna talk to him again- Bucky said before more tears start going down his cheeks. 

-I’m not gonna talk to Bucky either- Tony also crying out loud.

“Oh oh” Steve thought mentally.

***

It’s been two days since the incident. Bucky’s face was good as new but he kept saying it hurts so Steve could give him cuddles. Of course Steve knew Bucky’s face didn’t hurt at all. But he was happy having a cuddle Bucky. That was very rare for him when he wasn’t felling that Little. 

Those days the brothers didn’t talk at all. Bucky was still mad at Tony and Tony was sad Bucky would get mad if he talk. So these two days had been a torture for Steve. 

He didn’t like to see his two babies angry with each other, was something hard to see. 

The baths were individual because the two boys didn’t want to be together. Meals were pass in silence. And each baby playwith his own toys not even looking at themselves. 

So that’s how things in the house had been lately. 

***

-Tony put your toys away is bath time- Steve said to Tony who was in front of the Tv, a movie playing while he played with his toys. 

He was wearing only a diaper because of his coming bath and a green pacifier in his mouth.

The little obediently took his toys away while Steve turn off the TV and then tony walk back to Steve arms. This one picking his little up giving kisses on his cheek. 

-Is you brother still sleeping?- Steve ask referring to a sleepy Bucky In the sofa. Also only in his nappy. 

Tony nods his head. 

-Okay so let’s wait JARVIS to have the tub filed. Go and choose you pajamas while I put Bucky in the nursery so if he wakes up he can find us in the same room. Agree?- 

-Yes Daddy- Tony said exited going over the nursery to choose his pajamas. 

Steve went over the sofa a took Bucky into the nursery where he let him on the floor carpet. It was full of pillows and teddy bears, so it was very comfy. 

-Okay Tony lets get you ready- 

Steve let Tony play for a while in the tub, taking his time washing his hair and body. Everything looks fine until Tony spoke. 

-Dada- Tony said 

-Yes baby- 

-Is Bucky still mad at me?- Some tears going down his eyes

-Oh baby, I don’t know. It makes me sad that you two still don’t talk- 

-I don’t want Dada to feel sad- 

-And I don’t want Bucky and Tony to be mad At each other, you are brothers you should love each other- 

-I love Bucky Daddy, I think Bucky don’t love tony- Tony said disappointed

A smile appears in Steve face. He got an idea.

-Hey baby, you know what- 

-What Daddy- 

-Bucky told me he wasn’t talking to you because he think you are still mad at him. Maybe if you tell him you are not mad he would be okay- Steve tried

It wasn’t a lie. Yesterday Bucky had told Steve that he feel bad for saying that was Tonys fault. Bucky knee he hit himself with the door. He was just to ashamed to admit the truth. That and also the fact that he thought Tony hate him now.

-Maybe after I give Bucky his bath and put you two in their cribs you can talk to him- Steve said grabbing a towel to clean tony up. 

-I would try Daddy, I want my Bucky back- 

-That sounds pretty good baby- 

Steve took Tony to the nursery where he dress him in fresh nappy, making sure to apply good rash cream and he put him blue pajamas, also a blue dummy. 

-I’m gonna put you in your crib, after I give Bucky his bath a warm bottle would be waiting for you and your brother-

-Okay Daddy- Tony got relaxed in his crib thinks about that sweet warm bottle. 

Steve went over Bucky to wake him up. 

-Bucky baby is time for your bad then you can continue sleeping-

Steve took Bucky and with a big effort he managed to clean him. The little ended smelling to strawberries. 

He put him in a nappy also getting sure about the rash cream and in some white pajamas with stars all over it. And a red dummy in his mouth. He then put Bucky in the same crib as tony. Both babies were surprised. 

-Daddy out- Bucky said 

-Wait baby I have to get you two some bottles- Steve said smirking while goin out. This was his last change to make thing better again. 

***

The two brothers were silence for three minutes until Tony speak first.

-I’m not mad at you Bucky- Tony said

-You aren’t- Bucky ask surprised

-No. are you mad at me- Tony ask 

-No Tony I’m not, I’m really sorry I blame you for what happened, it wasn’t your fault was that stupid door- 

Tony laugh. 

-Yeah stupid door- Tony repeat 

-Stupid- 

Both brothers were laughing together, forgetting about why there were mad at each other. 

-Are you still my friend Bucky?- Tony ask 

-I’m your brother Tony I always gonna be your friend...Are you my friend?- Bucky ask 

-Yes Bucky, tony loves you lots- 

Tony hugs Bucky with all his strength. Bucky doing the same.

-Love you too Tony-

-I can see everything is fine now- Steve said entering the room. he had listened to the whole conversation. 

-Yeah Daddy Bucky is my friend again- 

-Tony is my friend again too- 

-I’m happy my sweets, I’m glad you still love each other- 

-We also love Daddy- Bucky said a little shy 

-Thanks boys love you too- Steve give each baby a kiss in their forehead. And also those two warm bottles.

After the two angels were asleep, Steve went to his room to rest. Tony and Bucky wanting to sleep in the same crib. Grabbing each other hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you wanna see ?? I accept everything ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading !


	10. Moody Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Steve had to deal with two cranky babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me moths but finally and update !

Today wasn’t the best day for Steve sake. Both of his boys had been in a horrible mood all morning. First was Tony refusing a well needed diaper change, clamming he didn’t need one But to be honest he really needed one it was a very stinky nappy in Steve opinion. After the change he let tony crawl around the nursery while he went over to Bucky who decide he was a big boy and didn’t need to listen his Daddy. 

So let’s say Steve wasn’t having the best day. 

“Bucky to the corner right now!” Steve said to Bucky who had just smash Tony’s block tower 

“But Daddy Tony wasn’t letting me play with him” tears start appearing in Bucky’s eyes 

“Tony you know better” steve sight. Tony looking up at him also ready to cry.

Steve pass a hand through his hair, now he had two babies crying his lungs out. He went over and pick up the boys in each arm. 

“Shh come on boys why are we so moody today” Steve start rocking both babies as they continue crying both firmly clutched tightly Steve's shirt. 

“Maybe a bottle and a nap would be good right now, what do you think” both babies continue crying “I really could use a nap with my two favorite boys” He kiss each baby forehead before going over the table and strap his sons on the high chairs, obviously this only makes they crying louder. 

“Daddy!” Both babies scream making grabby hands over Steve 

“One moment boys” Steve got both bottles with milk for then Putting them on the microwave. 

Once the bottles were ready steve took his babies to his room to the big bed. The boys crawl still making grabby hands for Steve. 

“Okay boys come on” Steve lay down between his two babies a give each of them a bottle. He then start stroking the boys head, singing for them to calm down. After the bottles were finish he burp them and let them sleep for a while. 

***

Steve was on the couch watching some Bored documental when he heard the door being knocked. He signed and start going over the door. 

“Yes?” He ask through the door 

“Hi Steve, Its me Thor! came here to visit” 

Steve opened the door letting Thor and to his surprise Jane, and behind her Loki. 

“Hi Jane good to see you it’s been a while” Steve said hugging Jane

“Good to see you too Steve how are the little ones doing?” She ask happily 

“They are taking a nap, they are a little cranky so I hope now that they are napping they moods would change” Steve said he then look over Loki who was looking a video in Jane’s phone. He seemed to be in an older headspace but he would ask later. 

The three adults when to the living room to chat about “Adult Stuff” while Loki was sitting in the kitchen table. 

Steve thought now it would be a good opportunity to ask. 

“Hey Thor” 

“Yes my Dear friend” 

“Who Old is Loki right now?” 

Thor smile “He woke up this morning more older than usual we think maybe thirteen years old” 

“But he still have some of his baby habits, like no telling his mommy and Daddy when he needs the potty” Jane said excusing himself to take Loki to the potty. 

“Loki baby, como on let’s go to the potty” 

“Mom! Shh im watching Adventure Time” 

“Watch the attitude young man let’s take a break and then you can continue” Jane pick up Loki and took him to the bathroom. 

***  
“Mom please no” Loki pleaded 

“Come on baby the soon you sit and pee the soon we would be out of here and you can continue playing” 

“Ugh Fine!” 

Jane then smile and start unbuttoned Loki’s pants then she pull down his boxers and Loki just look away.

“Nothing to be ashamed of baby, pee please” Jane said gently. 

Loki sat on the toilet and start going, once he finish Jane clean him up. And put him back his boxers and pants she then wash his hands and took him again into the living room where she just found Thor watching the Tv.

“Where’s Steve” she ask putting Loki on Thor’s lap, the boy got himself comfortable on his daddy and start watching TV with him. Jane smile at his baby boy and his man. 

***  
While Steve was talking with Thor he heard through the baby monitors that his two boys were up. He went running to his room only to find his two babies making grabby hands for his Daddy. 

“Good morning my sunshine’s” Steve smiled 

“Daddy wet” Bucky said at the verge of tears, his diaper felt horrible against his bits. 

“Okay Baby Im gonna change you right away” “Tony do you need a change” Steve ask while also touching Tony’s diaper and in fact he was dry. 

“Okay Bucky let’s get you dressed, Tony stay on the bed and be good, Okay?” 

Tony nodded his head smiling while sucking on his green pacifier.

Steve went over the changing table and start taking off Bucky’s diaper “wow baby you did pee a lot” Bucky just smile 

“Sorry Daddy drink too much” 

“Is okay baby I’m not mad, love you” Steve put a kiss on his son forehead. After some cream and another nappy the three of them were ready to say hi to Thor, Jane and Loki. 

“There they are” Jane said going over Steve to steal his baby boys

“Aunt Jane!” Both boys said happier 

Jane went over the living room and start playing with the two boys. 

“Well I’m sorry but you won’t see your kids again until we’re are gone” Thor laugh 

“Is okay they deserve some time apart from me” Steve smiled he could have his baby’s anytime they deserve some time with their aunts and uncles too. 

“And how’s this little fella doing” Steve said looking over Loki who was falling asleep in his Daddy’s arms. 

“He’s doing well, we had kind of a problem yesterday when he ate a little to much and believe those diapers smell like hell” 

Steve laugh with Thor, Loki already asleep. 

They enjoy the company for a while until the babies start demanding food, they all eat some pasta Steve made and after dinner Jane Thor and Loki went home. 

“Okay boys, let’s finish this lazy day with a relax bath” 

“With Toys?” Tony ask walking beside his Daddy grabbing his hand while Steve carried Bucky. 

“Oh course baby, all the toys you want” 

The bath was a disaster, well. For the boys it was hilarious see how Steve got wet with every single toy. The thing about this toys was that they shot water so Steve of course was the target of his babies. 

Once the bath was done he carries both babies to the changing table were he change them in some thick nappies and some cozy pajamas. And after a bottle and a good bedtime story all of them were fully pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope it has been to your liking do not forget to leave your comments I accept everything...
> 
> Sorry they are not so long


End file.
